Space and Storm: A Spinny Romance Novel
Space and Storm is a cheesy romance novel starring a female Tempest Boi named Gale and a male Quasar Boi named Pulsar. The novel’s main plot is about Gale and Pulsar starting off as enemies, but eventually falling in love. W.I.P. Chapter 1 - Gale A Tempest Boi could be seen flying around in the starry night sky, her regal wings flapping by her sides like a dark cape. Gale was in the mood for a heavy dinner tonight, so she decided to see if there were any black holes for picking. The Greater female flapped her wings once more, giving herself a boost, and zoomed up into the ozone layer. In mere seconds, she was already outside of Jamaa’s atmosphere and into space. She soared around for a few hours, but no black holes were found. Gale groaned, but then a small, distant black shape caught her eye. She immediately flew to it, and sure enough, a large black hole was on the menu. Her mouth formed into a satisfied grin, and she dove for it, her jaws open. All of a sudden, she heard a strange, un-earthly voice. “Hey!” Chapter 2 - Pulsar Pulsar was nothing less than surprised when he saw an odd gray being lingering near his black hole the minute he got back from eating a stardust meal. “Who are you?” He asked as he examined the stranger with his bright eyes. It was a dark gray and black creature, with large black appendages on its back and a number of black items decorating its burly body. Its twinkling black eyes, duller than Pulsar’s own but much nicer to look at, were filled with menace and suspicion. Yes, the Quasar Boi had never seen this type of being before. “Why should I tell you? What even are you, anyway?” The stranger snarled, showing sharp, pearly teeth. Pulsar’s were almost nonexistent, and he didn’t try baring them anyway. He replied with, “I’m a Quasar Boi.” He looked his adversary up and down one more time before adding, “Mind telling me what you are and what you’re doing, since we’re clearly both confused?” “I’m something you should fear and I’m trying to get a meal, to answer your questions. Now, you might want to step out out of my way before I throw you into a hurricane.” Threatened the stranger as it stepped closer to Pulsar’s black hole. That was when the Quasar Boi opened his jaws and released a supernova on it. Chapter 3 - Gale Gale felt a small sting as this weird creature launched some sort of blast at her. “You think that’s gonna do anything?” She bared her teeth more, getting ready to fight. Her enemy, however, didn’t seem as riled up. “I wouldn’t suggest eating my home, since that’s apparently what you eat.” He said. “You live in a black hole?” Gale calmed down a bit. “Why, yes. It’s been my home ever since I was born in it. Wouldn’t you want to protect your birthplace?” He inquired. Gale never really remembered her birthplace. “I guess, yeah. But still, Tempest Boiz need to eat.” The other creature’s blue eyebrows slowly raised. “So, you’re a Tempest Boi? Interesting.” He studied her again. “What is a ‘tempest’, exactly?” ”You don’t know what a tempest is?” Gale asked with a note of snark in her voice. “Y’know, a big windy storm?” Her opposer’s eyebrows lifted again. “Hm.” He murmured knowingly. “Well, thanks for ruining my dinner. Guess I’ll have an empty stomach for the rest of the night.” The Greater quickly ended the conversation and started sweeping up air with her wings. The other Boi replied with “You’re welcome. By the way, my name is Pulsar. Just though I would tell you.” Chapter 4 - Pulsar Things went by slowly for Pulsar after that event. The days were filled with napping, eating stardust, and overall just lounging around. One day, he noticed that stars were getting a bit scarcer. It was no big deal, he just had to find some more. He never liked going too far from his black hole, but at least he would get food. After floating around a few light years, he finally found a number of large, plump stars. He ate some stardust and got full. He was just about to float back to his black hole, when he saw a strange blue shape in the distance. He went to it. Turns out it was a celestial body. It was quite a strange one, blue and green. He decided to go inspect it. Once he flew into its atmosphere, he got a little nauseous. He had never gone into a celestial body before, but he knew that they usually had weird atmospheres and such. Soon enough, he landed in quite a strange terrain. It was very warm, and everything was coated in a strange, crystal-like white material. It was oddly beautiful, with the white material glittering in the light from above. When he looked around, he saw even more white material. Suddenly, he heard a loud, thunderous roar in the distance. He decided to walk towards the direction of the roars. It was sort of hard balancing all his weight on his legs, but eventually it became easier. Interesting, how creatures living here moved like this. More roars, growls, and grunts echoed from afar. As Pulsar came closer, he saw two... no, three shapes in his sight. As he came closer, he saw a large pale creature attacking a smaller gray one. The pale one gave another angry roar as he attacked the gray one, who snarled and clawed his attacker’s side. When Pulsar looked closer, he noticed that the two actually didn’t look so different aside from size and color. And the third one, also gray, silently watching from beside... The third one was that stranger! That “Tempest Boi” he saw a few days ago! Chapter 5 - Gale Gale was quiet as the two males brawled it out. Mating season came a bit late this year, but she had finally come of age. The larger white male, named Blizzard or something similar, already had the other male tackled on the ground, biting him and snarling in angry pride. When Gale turned her gaze away, however, she saw a small, faint blue glow. A weirdly familiar blue glow. Then, she felt herself getting drifted up into the sky by some unseen wind. Suddenly, she locked eyes with a certainly familiar blue creature. That... same one she met before? Before she could even process what was going on, she was in the ozone layer with him near her. His voice sounded a bit concerned. “Why were you so close to them while they were attacking each other?” Gale was extremely annoyed. “Are you stupid? Do you not know what was even going on?” His—Pulsar’s expression remained unchanged. “Well, you might as well tell me.” “Yep, you’re stupid. So you have no idea about mating season?” Gale asked. He replied with “Afraid not.” The Tempest Boi gave an exasperated sigh. “Mating season is the time when animals come together to mate, idiot. When it’s time to mate, animals will fight. What part of that do you not get?” “But do they have to fight so violently? You could’ve gotten hurt yourself.” Pulsar inquired. “Yeah, right. Keep snatching me away like that and you’ll ''be the one getting hurt yourself. You’re not my mother, I can protect myself fine. I don’t need you stalking me.” Gale told him. “Alright, whatever you please. I was just worried.” Pulsar said. “And for the record, I had no idea you were on this celestial body.” Gale looked back down to the ground below, then said “I run into you way more than I need to. Good-''bye.” In her mind, fate must have been sick or something. She flew away. Chapter 6 - Pulsar WARNING: This chapter contains some lightly descriptive gore. If you’re not comfortable with this kind of stuff, feel free to skip the second paragraph. I myself even got queasy while writing it. After that event, Pulsar decided to explore this celestial body a little more. For the most part, the only thing he saw was endless white. More and more white until it suddenly stared lessening, and he now came across a softer brown material. This became more until he also started seeing lots of green... whiskers? He soon entered an area covered with these strange whisker-like things, as well as some large, towering brown columns with green material at the top. The oddest thing was that in the midst of this he also heard lots of loud growling, screaming, howling, and other sounds of pain. As he went deeper into this land, he saw a horrifying scene. There were hundreds of creatures fighting violently, even more violently than the two he saw before. Screeches of agony were heard as creatures sank their fangs in other’s necks and legs and raked their claws against their stomachs, making red liquid spew from their wounds and stain the green whiskers. Smaller creatures were slammed onto the ground by bigger attackers, breaking their bones, and a few even ripped off their opponent’s ears or even their tail. Young babies cried in fear as their mothers were brutally mauled to death, and some babies were even attacked themselves. It was a gruesome, terrifying picture. Pulsar fled the scene as quickly as he could. He soon found himself in a calmer part of the land where there were no creatures at all. He sat beside one of the brown columns to rest and try to process everything. What had he just seen back there? Chills still ran down his spine as he laid his head down on the whiskers. They were soft to the touch and sort of tickled his face. He suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice. “Hey, you there! The blue fellow!” Pulsar’s head turned to the voice as he saw a black-furred, four-legged creature stand before him. It was a strange creature, with dark blue stripes on its body and an odd orange item on its face, covering its eyes. It also appeared to have a brown item strapped around its body. “You’re looking quite down, buddy! Why don’t you tell me your name, eh?” The stranger asked. “Pulsar,” The Quasar Boi replied with. “Ah, an astronomical name, quite neat! My half-sister was an astrophysicist. You do look like quite the galactic sort. Are you a foreigner?” “Yes, I suppose I am.” Pulsar answered, slightly confused. The other creature seemed to get exited at this. “Well, then, you’ve arrived just in time! I assume you saw the usual activity here in Sarepia, am I correct?” “I did... is that really the usual activity here?” He asked. “I’m afraid so. It’s always been a violent place compared to the usual peace in the rest of Jamaa.” Pulsar asked, “Oh, so this place is called Jamaa?” “Why, yes! So, Pulsar my friend, you’ve mentioned being a foreigner. Now, might I tell you that I am a salesman! And today, I’ve got a discount on a very special item. It’s quite old, only salvageable during the ancient times of the Phantoms! It also has some, well... magical capabilities~” Chapter 7 - Gale All of Mt. Shiveer was empty when Gale flew back down. Of course, that stupid Boi had to interfere with her life whenever he felt like it. Couldn’t he just leave her be? She soared upward, reaching the clouds, and had a quick snack. She then stood in the air for a few minutes, observing the snowy landscape down below. A small flicker of movement caught her eye, and she zoomed down to get a closer look. A Snow Cheese was pouncing on a small purple Boi, growling with hunger. The Boi was panicked, trying to squirm his way out from under its giant paw. Gale then let out a loud, deep, blood-curdling growl. The Snow Cheese heard this and spotted her, and the Boi did, as well. Gale spread out her enormous black wings, looked the Snow Cheese dead in the eyes, and roared. She roared an ear-piercing roar that sent the Snow Cheese running away in terror. The Boi, on the other hand, was still on the ground, numb with shock. “Did it bite you?” Gale asked. The Boi slowly got up, trembling. “N-n-n-no... I d-don’t think s-so...” It managed to stutter. “T-thank you f-for saving m-me... m-may Juice g-give you his blessing!” The Boi ran away. Gale stomped through the snow until she heard a number of voices to the far right. She decided to just ignore them, until she heard “I know I saw it! I saw a glowing blue Spinny Boi right here in Mt. Shiveer!” “Do you remember the exact details of it?” ”Yes, it was blue, it glowed, and its fur looked very... starry!” “Are you sure it wasn’t just a mirage?” “You only see mirages in the desert! This was real!” “''I’ve ''seen a mirage here in Mt. Shiveer!” “For the last time, that was ME.” “I think you’re all being delusional.” “Shut up, Blazen. Nobody cares about what you have to say.” These made her mildly curious, but it wasn’t anything too spectacular. She moved on. “So what do you want us to do? Send out a search party for your Spinny Boi?” “Actually, yeah. Send out a search party.” “This all sounds made-up.” “Like your ‘glitched’ top hat?” “Shut it, that was real.” “Then where is it?” “For the last time, my sister stole it!” “Sure, buddy. Sure.” “What does your argument have to do with the blue Spinny Boi whatsoever?” “I still think this was made-up. Heck, what else did you see? A Glitchy Boi? A Sabertooth Boi? A Tempest Boi?” “Uh, speaking of Tempest Boiz...” Gale didn’t exactly realize where she was walking. Turn out that a sharp-eyed jammer had spotted her. Chapter 7 - Pulsar The mysterious “salesman” then opened up the item on his back and pulled a strange item out of it. It was round and smooth, purple in color, and glowed. “This is called a Phantom Orb. Since you probably don’t know what that means, I’ll give you a recap.” The salesman said. “Long ago, this world was plagued by evil creatures called phantoms. These phantoms were clever, and they had many powers and gadgets. One of these powers was the ability to create portals and vortexes, and they did that all with the help of this little orb.” Pulsar stared at the strange “orb”. It emitted an eerie glow that spoke of times long past. He hadn’t seen anything quite like it before. The salesman chuckled. “So it’s caught your interest, aye? I wouldn’t get my hopes up, sadly. You see, this orb is not only very old and valuable, but it also still has its magic!” His voice dropped down to a whisper. “If this orb gets caught in the wrong hands, it could potentially re-release the phantoms all over Jamaa again! That’s why I’ve been hanging on to it for so long.” Pulsar was deeply intrigued. “It must be important. What are you planning to do with it?” “Well, I’m glad you asked, Pulsar! I’ve been longing to take this burden off of my paws, and I was wondering if you would be interested in having it for yourself.” “Wait, are you serious? I couldn’t. I don’t even know anything about how it works!” The salesman dropped his brown item to the ground. “Which I thought of, friend. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything you need to know about it!” “Normally, I would ask for payment, but I would assume that you have no currency on you. But that’s okay, because the only payment I need from you is a conversation!” The salesman sat down on the grass. “Make yourself comfortable, bud, and let’s talk. Tell me about where you come from.” Pulsar said “Well, I’ve come from above. From the stars.” The salesman grinned. “Well, of course! I assumed that from your stellar appearance. Tell me, what are you exactly? No offense meant.” Pulsar paused. He had never really thought about what he was. “I... I myself don’t know.” The salesman seemed to think. “Well, that’s alright. Hmm... Do you have any special abilities? Like, can you control others or manipulate any sort of energy?” Pulsar thought. “I can manipulate some energy, yes.” The salesman got unusually enthusiastic. “Wow, really? My family would love to hear that! We delight in doing research on new species that we discover. In fact, would you like to drop by?” Pulsar didn’t quite know what that meant, but agreed. “We live in a sheltered little place not too far from here. I know a very quick way to get there, just follow me and we’ll be there in a nick of time!” The salesman started running off quickly, but slow enough for Pulsar to catch up. All of a sudden, Pulsar got a strange feeling of uneasiness. This salesman was leading him through a rather narrow path, blocked by lots of bushes and trees. The two were soon very deep in forest. “My, I forgot to even tell you my name!” He said suddenly. “You can call me Parmigiano! It means ‘parmesan’.”Category:Books Category:Stories Category:Wip